The Galactic Omnitrix Guardians
The Galactic Omnitrix Guardians are a higher ranked, more powerful team of Omnitrix Guardians. They're so high up in rank, that not even the Omnitrix Guardians know about them. They're called the Galactic Omnitrix Guardians because they mainly work in other galaxies. Ones that are probably not even discovered yet. They also wield Ultimatrixs whose power surpasses that of any Ultimatrix in the universe. They don't even operate from Primus. They have a different source of DNA storage, one that they will never reveal to any one. Not even if they were bound, tortured, and even if they were threatened to be killed. Their Ultimatrixs also have the traditional Evolution setting, which evolves the alien to their Ultimate state. Their Ultimatrixs are also blue (as in they're blue, and so is the hour glass symbol,) and the have the DNA of not only aliens in this galaxy, but the DNA of every single alien in the universe. Not one member of the Galactic Omnitrix Guardians is human, and they will also not allow a single human to join them. Not one. The members of the Galactic Omnitrix Guardians include: Mok: The leader of the Galactic Omnitrix Guardians. He looks human, but there is one major difference that shows he isn't human. He has pure white hair. He may look 14, but he is far older than that. Very older. He wears gray clothes, and he is a stickler for the rules. Really. There is not one rule that he'll miss. But whenever he really needs to, he always knows when to look away from from the rules. Blaxen: The second in command of the Galactic Omnitrix Guardians. He is the last of his kind, and he's not proud of it. He's a reptiliian alien from the race Lizardrous. His skin is scaly, green, and completely... Ugh. He usually dresses in clothes that are a combination of black and blue, and he only trusts those that have enough evidence to support their story. Ox: The medical profession of the Galactic Omnitrix Guardians. He has pure orange skin, and feels no emotions. But he knows the value of life, so he would never kill. Even if there is no other choice. His physical appearance is similar to a regular human, but with one difference (besides his skin being orange,) he has fingernails so sharp, they make axes look like chew toys. Sicks: The stratigist for the Galactic Omnitrix Guardians. He's from a race of aliens that are known as the rolians. They are cybernetic aliens who are part organic-part machine (do not confuse them with technorganics, they hate that.) He is really smart, but he mainly uses his intelligence to devise strategies that ensure victory. Mix: The basic muscle of the Galactic Omnitrix Guardians. His race of aliens always seem to rely on stregnth and brute force to get through things, since his race is known as Appoplexians (if any one nneds help, it's Rath) He barely uses his Galactic Ultimatrix, relying on his true forms stregnth, but always looks out for those that are his friends. Clark: The outcast to the Galactic Omnitrix Guardians. He is the only Galactic Omnitrix Guardian who has human blood in him, being half-human. His dad is human while his mom was from a race of aliensknown as the Chronians (if any one needs help, it's Eon.) He never uses his time altering powers, and he became a Galactic Omnitrix Guardian by accident. In fact he isn't even considered a Galactic Omnitrix Guardian. What happened was that he found his Galactic Ultimatrix on accident. he was wondering through a field, and it fell from the sky and landed right in front of him. He put it on out of pure curiousity, and the instant he put it on, the world gate to his world was opened, and the Heartless came. His world was then consumed by darkness, and he is the last survivor. And he still didn't know what the heck was on his wrist. The Galactic Omnitrix Guardians eventually found him, and were angered that a human found a Galactic Ultimatrix. They then told him what it was, and demanded that he hand it over. But he refused and said his world was destroyed, and that he wanted the Heartless to pay. The Galactic Omnitrix Guardians felt sorry for him and decided that he can keep his Galactic Ultimatrix. He was the only exception they made. But they still didn't let him join the Galactic Omnitrix Guardians, for the main reason he was human, but they do see him as an ally. He does help them from time to time, but mainly fights Heartless using the Galactic Ultimatrix. The Galactic Omnitrix Guardians still don't respect him though. In fact they still consider it an injustice for him to even wield a Galactic Ultimatrix. Category:Omnitrix1 Fanfiction/ Characters Category:Characters